


Morning's Respite In

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: NCIS
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	Morning's Respite In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

It's not the birdsong outside the window of their bedroom or the cold spots in the bed on either side of him, but rather the smell of pancakes that wakes Tony up. That intrigues his sleepy mind because he didn't think that there were ingredients for them in his apartment - fresh or otherwise.

With a mournful glance at the comfortable bed that he's laying in, Tony gets up with a sigh and stretches as his stomach starts to grumble its hungry complaints. 

Pulling on a shirt, he slowly walks down the stairs following the delicious scent and into the kitchen. Tim and Ziva look up at his entrance from their various positions in the kitchen; he takes a moment to appreciate the scene in front of him.

Ziva is wearing one of his long workout shirts with no sleep shorts that he can see with her hair in a messy bun nursing a cup of hot coffee and Tim is in front of the stove cooking, wearing an apron over his multi-colored spotted pajamas.

"Sleep well, Tony?" Tim asked with a small smile.

"Well enough. Woke up without my favorite people," He answered as he took the offered cup of coffee that Ziva held out towards him with a soft word of thanks.

"Yeah sorry about that, Tony. Ziva and I both had a restless night but didn't want to wake you. So we got up early," Tim answered with a shrug of one shoulder.

"You should've woken me anyways. Anything I can do to help?" Tony asked as he noticed the bags under their eyes. He felt some guilt for not seeing that they weren't resting well.

"Just be yourself, Tony. That's all we ever ask," Ziva answered this time instead of Tim, as something unknowable lurked behind her eyes when she looked at him.

"Hmmm, well I think we could do with a day at home and relax with a few movies," Tony said thoughtfully looking between them as Tim began setting the table.

"Don't we have work?" Tim asked pausing as he set a plate of warm pancakes and silverware in front of Tony and shared a silent glance with Ziva.

"No. The Director and Gibbs granted my request for leave time for the three of us after the last case," Tony answered calmly spreading butter on the pancakes. "Took a bit to go through, but I managed it all the same."

Tim and Ziva let relieved breaths of air at the same time before Ziva takes Tony's left wrist and squeezes it gently. Tony watches as Tim reaches over to clasp his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tony. We owe you," she states softly.

"No, you don't. Not for today. Just let me take care of you," Tony says confidently, kissing them both.


End file.
